bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Purple sky4/Archive
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Purple sky4/who invented Kido? page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 18:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Arena Hello, I'm Xilinoc, a member of the Policy and Standards Committee here on Bleach Wiki. When voting in the Arena, please remember to read the question. In this case, the question had both combatants be on equal terms, meaning Shunsui can use his Bankai, which he has achieved, though not shown, in the actual storyline. Please remember to take this into consideration when voting, or else your vote will be removed. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:16, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Also note that despite how much someone is winning, do NOT declare them the winner BEFORE the voting period has ended. I run the Arena so declaring the winner and such will happen the next time I log on after the voting period has ended. Edit this again Xilinoc and ill get a admin, i remove stuff for a reason after i read Purple sky4 (talk) 13:35, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Policy Hello, please be aware that it is against policy to remove non-harassing messages from a talk page. :This is your second warning, it is against policy to remove message from talk pages. same as above^^^^ Purple sky4, while we understand that you may have your reasons for deleting your talk pages messages, as it has been pointed out to you several times before it is against our policy. Going to an admin will not help you, and will in fact result in disciplinary action against you (such as say, a ban). Please keep this in mind before further altering your own talk page. 02:57, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Purple sky4, I'm Yyp, one of the Bleach Wiki admins. Kami' and Kuro' are both correct in their posts above regarding the talk page policies. It is strictly against the wiki's rules to delete content from the talk pages. However, it is possible , which would remove it from the talk page but still leave it accessible. You are welcome to do this, or I will do it for you if you wish. Also, please remember to sign your posts by adding four tildes ( ~~~~ ) to the end of your post or click the sig button above the edit window. This is so that it is clear who is posting on a page. Regards, 11:41, June 9, 2013 (UTC) i dont give a flying huha about it,l its MY talk page, i can edit it, keep posting, ill just keep editing it out Talk Page :Hello, I am Salubri, a admin here on the site. To keep you informed Xilinoc is a committee member here whose job is to enforce the sites policies, he also has the full support from the admin in carrying out those duties. One policy point specifically says that removing content from ones talk page is against site policy unless said content is inappropriate. What is commonly required is to archive your talk page content. The reason for the policy is for those that may get reprimanded for policy violations to not "white-wash" their reputation or actions here on the wiki. Regardless of your reasons this is the site policy, if you choose not to follow it then it will result in a ban from the site, your choice.-- Archive Hi, it's Yyp again. After seeing your message to Salubri I have taken the liberty of archiving your talk page as I previously mentioned to you. You can still access the past messages from the link to the archive at the top of the page, but they will not be on this page itself. You may delete this message if you wish as it is already in the archive. The archive must stay up, however. Any new messages can be added to the archive by going to the link above and editing as you would on any other page. Regards, 21:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC)